Sonya (Monster Girl Quest!)
|-|Human= |-|Apoptosis= |-|Sonya Chaos= Summary Sonya is the childhood friend of Luka, and one of the main protagonist of Monster Girl Quest! Paradox. She was born from Karen, as she survived her trip to the Monster Lord's castle in the Paradox timeline. After her parent's death, she was raised by Lazarus alongside Luka and came to see Lazarus as an uncle despite their lack of blood relation. She forcibly joined Luka's party at the start of his adventure, alongside whoever he first chose to ally himself with. Despite seemingly being an average human, she drew suspicion from Ilias, due to not existing in the original timeline. At the end of part 2, it is revealed that Sonya was an Apoptosis in hiding. In response to the fight being the Angel Timeline and Monster Timeline inhabitants fighting in the Paradox Timeline, her Apoptosis characteristics unlocked, forcing her against the party. Depending on who Luka chose at the start of his journey, she either absorbs power from Morrigan and becomes Sonya Mainyu, or absorbs power from Gnosis and become Sonya Mazda. After the defeat of her initial form, she absorbs power from either the succubus or the angel she didn't absorb power from earlier and transforms into her final form: Sonya Chaos. She summons Adramelech back to the battlefield and proceeds to fight the party again, while the Angel Timeline and Monster Timeline beings fight Adramelech. But as both are immortals, they eventually almost erased the timeline due to their sheer power. The party was saved by either Sonya herself temporarily gaining back her conscience to erase Adramelech or Nuruko revealing her true form to undo the erasure of the timeline and save Sonya. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | 2-A | 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Name: Sonya Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human | Apoptosis Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing (Can heal herself or others), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the statistics of her allies or of herself), Resurrection (Can resurrect her allies), Statistics Reduction (Can dispel buffs from her enemies), Magic |-|End of Part 2= All previous abilities, plus Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify attempts at reflecting or absorbing attacks with all of her holy attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with angels through her holy attacks and damage ghosts through her magic), Soul Manipulation (Can send her opponent's soul to heaven), Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Void Manipulation (Can resist the passive void manipulation of Apoptosis as well as the Necrosis attack), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) |-|Sonya Mazda=All abilities from human Sonya, plus Void Manipulation (Can weaponize chaos, which is nothingness itself and erases anything it enters in contact with. It can even erase ghosts and angels. Passively causes space-time to erode around herself), Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can erase abstracts like the Spirits), Information Manipulation (Can cause the local space-time to get overloaded with information, redacting speech and then erasing the surroundings), Transmutation (Continued exposure to Chaos or Apoptosis can cause the Apoptosis phenomenon in someone, turning them into an Apoptosis), Resistance Negation (Can nullify resistances and immunities through Dark and Eternal attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High-Godly. Can regenerate from Chaos, which can not only erase angels, but also erases history and all concepts it enters in contact with), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8. Dependent on Chaos and the Apoptosis law), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Represents the multiversal law of "Apoptosis" and is a direct manifestation of the will of space-time), Absorption, Power Mimicry (Can absorb the power of beings she touches and steal part of their powers), Mind Manipulation (Can completely absorb one’s consciousness), Water Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement |-|Sonya Mainyu=All abilities from human Sonya, plus Void Manipulation (Can weaponize chaos, which is nothingness itself and erases anything it enters in contact with. It can even erase ghosts and angels. Passively causes space-time to erode around herself), Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can erase abstracts like the Spirits), Information Manipulation (Can cause the local space-time to get overloaded with information, redacting speech and then erasing the surroundings), Transmutation (Continued exposure to Chaos or Apoptosis can cause the Apoptosis phenomenon in someone, turning them into an Apoptosis), Resistance Negation (Can nullify resistances and immunities through Dark and Eternal attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High-Godly. Can regenerate from Chaos, which can not only erase angels, but also erases history and all concepts it enters in contact with), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8. Dependent on Chaos and the Apoptosis law), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Represents the multiversal law of "Apoptosis" and is a direct manifestation of the will of space-time), Absorption, Power Mimicry (Can absorb the power of beings she touches and steal part of their powers), Mind Manipulation (Can completely absorb one’s consciousness), Death Manipulation (Can invoke death into the enemy), Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement |-|Sonya Chaos=All previous abilities, plus Void Manipulation (Can now completely and permanently erase Apoptosis with her level of regeneration and immortality, as well as erase an entire universe passively over an hour at full power), Time Manipulation (Can reverse time, which affects even beings comparable to herself and can undo the destruction of a timeline), Size Manipulation (Can reduce her opponent's size), Petrification, Summoning and Duplication (Can copy & paste any beings from across the multiverse. Can create copies of her physical body) |-|Resistances (Apoptosis Forms)=Resistance to Death Manipulation (Immune to the death status effect), BFR (Immune to Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Immune to the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Immune to the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Immune to the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Immune to the paralysis status effect), Fire Manipulation (Immune to the burn status effect), Ice Manipulation (Immune to the frozen status effect), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Immune to the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Immune to the digestion status effect) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can easily defeat Slime Girls) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to other party members who can fight Sonya Chaos) | Multiverse level+ (Temporarily overpowered Morrigan) | Multiverse level+ (Temporarily overpowered Gnosis) | Multiverse level+ (As a fellow XX-class Apoptosis, she should be comparable to Adramelech. Fought her and managed to erase her from existence completely at her peak) Speed: Likely Transonic (Comparable to Gob, who can create sonic booms and run on water) | Immeasurable (Comparable to other party members who can fight Sonya Chaos) | Immeasurable (Caught Morrigan off-guard) | Immeasurable (Caught Gnosis off-guard) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Adramelech) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Comparable to angels) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Building level | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High (Comparable to Luka) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic (Comparable to other types of magic capable of creating earthquakes) | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Clubs Intelligence: Average | Unknown (Acts in a drone-like manner similarly to Adramelech, although she can sometimes gain her consciousness back) Standard Tactics: Despite being officially a healer, she prefers to attack head-on with her club. | As an Apoptosis, she is single-mindedly made to erase everything she percieves as an enemy as quickly as possible, even disregarding her own safety, although unlike other Apoptosis, this can be skewed a bit if she is made to fight allies. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base=-'Human Skills' *'First Aid:' A basic first aid technique that heals an ally. *'Prayer:' The user prays to their god/goddess, gaining mana in the process. -'Priest Skills' *'Heal:' A basic healing skill. *'Enhance Magic:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's magical strength. *'Enhance Mind:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's willpower. *'Cure:' A magic skill that removes most status effects from the target. *'Raise:' A magical skill that resurrects a target. *'Mass Heal:' A skill that heals all allies. *'Enhance Technique:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's dexterity. *'Enhance Attack:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's strength. *'Enhance Guard:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's defense. *'Dispel:' A magic spell that removes all buffs from an enemy. |-|End of Part 2= -'White Mage Skills' *'Mega Heal:' A superior version of Heal. *'Mass Cure:'A magic skill that heals the status effects of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Guard:' A magic skill that boosts the physical defense of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Mind:' A magic skill that boosts the magical defense of all allies. *'Holy Arrow:' A magical arrow composed out of holy energy. *'Heaven:' The user sends the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Mass Heal:' A magical skill that heals all allies. *'Mega Raise:' A stronger version of Raise. -'Holy Mage Skills' *'Mass Enhance Magic:' A magic skill that boosts the magical power of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Technique:' A magic skill that boosts the dexterity of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Attack:' A magic skill that boosts the attack of all allies. *'Nirvana:' A magical skill imbued with holy magic that has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Mass Mega Raise:' A stronger version of Mass Raise. -'Others' *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. |-|Sonya Mazda= *'Sun Aerial:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits four random enemies. *'Spiral Light Spear:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits all enemies. *'Grand Cross:' A strong physical attack imbued with holy magic. *'Deluge:' A strong magical attack that drowns the enemy in a huge amount of water. *'Holy Flare:' A strong holy attack that hits all enemies and has a chance to send their soul to heaven. *'Zero Shift:' A skill that nullifies the buffs of any enemies in the surroundings. -'Others' *'Chaos Elements:' Chaos elements are stronger versions of the normal elements. They have the same properties as Dark and Holy magic, but they also ignore specific resistance to the original element. These include Galaxy, Nightmare, Nuclear, Quantum, Ion, Hadron, Terra, Nano, Eternal and Demise. *'Chaos:' Chaos is the primordial void that preceded all of existence. Its very existence erases space-time and anything else that interacts with it. This includes completely erasing ghosts, angels, and even being able to erase abstracts just by entering their universe. Chaos mostly manifests as information overflowing and overwriting part of space-time, causing parts of it to be erased due to it. *'Apoptosis Properties:' Apoptosis are beings born from distorted space-time. They are little more than representations of the multiversal law of "Apoptosis" and of the very will of space-time itself. As a result, their existence is tied to chaos and space-time, and they will always revive even from complete erasure by chaos. *'Apoptosis Effect:' When exposed to chaos for prolonged periods of time, living beings will be converted into an Apoptosis. Their body will be fused with the surroundings and their very self will become one with the will of space-time. Apoptosis are subservient to the will of space-time and thus will fight to protect space-time, but will have little to not desires otherwise. As mere representations of Apoptosis, individual Apoptosis will always come back from destruction and perfect clones of the one transformed will start to be regularly produced as another Apoptosis unit. *'Link to Chaos:' Apoptosis and other chaos-oriented beings have a strong link to chaos. This can manifest as the ability to summon chaos into the world at will, but will also manifest as passive corrosion of space-time. Weak Apoptosis will need to be many in a group to significantly affect the surroundings, but stronger ones will instantly erase parts of the universe with their sheer presence and will instantly transform living beings into Apoptosis. |-|Sonya Mainyu= *'Death Blade:' A physical attack that has a chance to invoke death on the opponent. *'White-Hot Inferno Breath:' A strong fire attack that hits all enemies and never misses. *'Prominence:' The strongest of the fire spells. *'Ice Age:' The strongest of the ice spells. *'Plasma Storm:' The strongest of the electricity spells. *'Shadow Flare:' A strong dark attack that hits all enemies and has a chance to invoke death into them. *'Magic Barrier:' The user creates a barrier that reduces damage taken from magical attacks for all allies. *'Zero Shift:' A skill that nullifies the buffs of any enemies in the surroundings. -'Others' *'Chaos Elements:' Chaos elements are stronger versions of the normal elements. They have the same properties as Dark and Holy magic, but they also ignore specific resistance to the original element. These include Galaxy, Nightmare, Nuclear, Quantum, Ion, Hadron, Terra, Nano, Eternal and Demise. *'Chaos:' Chaos is the primordial void that preceded all of existence. Its very existence erases space-time and anything else that interacts with it. This includes completely erasing ghosts, angels, and even being able to erase abstracts just by entering their universe. Chaos mostly manifests as information overflowing and overwriting part of space-time, causing parts of it to be erased due to it. *'Apoptosis Properties:' Apoptosis are beings born from distorted space-time. They are little more than representations of the multiversal law of "Apoptosis" and of the very will of space-time itself. As a result, their existence is tied to chaos and space-time, and they will always revive even from complete erasure by chaos. *'Apoptosis Effect:' When exposed to chaos for prolonged periods of time, living beings will be converted into an Apoptosis. Their body will be fused with the surroundings and their very self will become one with the will of space-time. Apoptosis are subservient to the will of space-time and thus will fight to protect space-time, but will have little to not desires otherwise. As mere representations of Apoptosis, individual Apoptosis will always come back from destruction and perfect clones of the one transformed will start to be regularly produced as another Apoptosis unit. *'Link to Chaos:' Apoptosis and other chaos-oriented beings have a strong link to chaos. This can manifest as the ability to summon chaos into the world at will, but will also manifest as passive corrosion of space-time. Weak Apoptosis will need to be many in a group to significantly affect the surroundings, but stronger ones will instantly erase parts of the universe with their sheer presence and will instantly transform living beings into Apoptosis. |-|Sonya Chaos= *'Heavenly Demon Revival:' A powerful attack that concentrates magic into the target and has a chance to send the enemy's soul to heaven. *'Solar Eclipse:' A magical attack that hits all enemies and has a chance to either make them smaller or petrify them. *'Apoptosis:' A skill that directly summons Chaos in the opponent's body, destroying them from the inside. -'Others' *'Copy and Paste:' A technique shared by particularly strong beings. This allows her to create copies of any beings in the multiverse at any point in time. While these copies are as strong as the original, they are mere "images" of the original character, acting in the specific way the original did regardless of context. However, they can still fight effectively and can communicate with whoever they are facing despite this. Key: Base | End of Part 2 | Sonya Mazda | Sonya Mainyu | Sonya Chaos Gallery ct_sonia1.png iv_adramelek1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Size Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Club Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2